Dalton Welcomes Foreign Exchange
by The Warbler Twins
Summary: Blaine Anderson and Nick Duval sign up for a foreign exchange program, but what happens when they meet French students Kurt Hummel and Jeff Sterling? Kurt and Jeff just want some experience to go back to France with, but what if they stay longer than intended?
1. Chapter 1: The Exchange

**Heyy guys, so me and my twin share a account, so the ones that have a (-A ) at the end are mine. But this is my first fanfiction so I hope you guys like it. *fingers crossed* -A**

**CAPTER 1 .**

"Come on Blaine. It will be so much fun!" Nick nagged, bouncing the balls of his feet.

"I don't know, I really don't want to baby sit two teenagers from France." Blaine said. Honestly Blaine thought it might be fun, but what if his exchange student didn't speak any English.

"But French guys are usually really hot, and we get really good looking ones!" Nick said while pulling him towards the signup sheet in the hall way.

Truthfully he had already thought of this, it would be fun to mentor a really good looking French boy. But what if the boy was stuck up and rude to him. Then he really thought about it, yea I guess I could try it, for Nick.

"Ok Nick, I'll do it, but only for you." The look he gave me was pure enthusiasm._At least that's what you think._

"YES! Thank you, thank you, thank you. Blaine you will not regret this!" Nick explained happily. He ran up to the sigh up, board and signed us in.

When he came back I asked," So, how long till they get to Dalton?" I didn't want to wait to long for all the boys would get here.

Nick looked at the board," Well we're the last ones the sign up last so they'll be here next week." He said with a grin.

_Not to long, so we will just have to see next week._

-_NEXT WEEK_

I'm am freaking out! They called everyone who signed up out of class to wait in the lobby for the exchange students.

I noted that there were signs that said 'France, Germany, Italy, and Ireland'. Nick only said French boys. Dammit Nick didn't tell me there were different counties. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to see Nick panting.

"What the hell happened to you?"

" held me back until I finished my report. Did the call the names yet?" he said when he final caught his breath.

"No not ye-" I started but never finished because then they started calling names.

"Ok can I have everyone's attention please," everything went silent, " Thank you. So the students are here, and this is what we're going to do, when we bring them in we will call someone's name along with their buddies name and you will show them there dorm room, and help with anything they need. OK" silent, " ok bring them in."

At that time a boat load of boys came in, they were all different. I was lost in the big Dalton crowd, because everyone wanted to look at the boys. Then they started calling names.

"First off we have Nick Duval and Jeff Sterling."


	2. Chapter 2: The Boys

**Hey guys so sorry about the shortness of my chapters, but at least there written. So I hope you guys liked the first chapter, sorry about the ending I didn't mean for that to happen, but it did so sorry. Any ways enjoy. –A**

**Chapter 2**

"First off we have Nick Duval and Jeff Sterling."

Nick looked at me, "I don't want to go first." He looked frightened.

"Go Nick or he will be standing there alone. Remember he is in a new country, he is probably scared. Just go." I said giving him a push.

He walked up with his head down. A boy came up to Nick, I noticed he looked back in the crowed and gave a smile and thumbs up. He turned back and I noticed that he had blond hair, and he was taller than Nick. He tapped Nick on the back and when Nick turned around I saw his eyes go wide. He looked at me and walked to the dorms and was gone.

_Ok it can't be that bad_. I thought

"Ok," The man started again, "Next we have Flint Wilson and Sebastian Smyth."

I watched as Flint (another warbler) went up to a boy who was again tall but not as tall as Flint. The boy wore a smirk, and just followed Flint. Before they left the boy looked my way and winked at me.

I rolled my eyes,_ I really want to meet my exchange student already._

As if on cue they called, "Next we have Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel."

_Ok this is it. Don't freak out. Breath in, out, in, and out, ITS NOT WORKING._ I thought as I walked up to the man calling the names. I looked around and saw a boy walking up to me. He was gorgeous. He wore black skinny jeans, a black v-neck shirt, and an ocean blue scarf. He had light brown perfectly styled hair, brilliant blue eyes, and was a little taller than me (_why are French boys always tall_).

When he reached me he said, "Bonjor ma nom est Kurt Hummel, comment sont vous?" He said stretching out his hand.

I shook my head to get some undapper thought's out of my head, " I'm sorry but, what?"

He looked at me than said, "I said, hello my name is Kurt Hummel, how are you?"

"Oh sorry, um I'm Blaine Anderson," I shook his hand, " and I'm good you?"

He smiled at me than dropped my hand. "I'm good so-" he was cut off by the man calling names.

"Ok Blaine you should take to his room. Now off you go." He said waving us off. _oh this will be great. Now I have to spend the rest of the school year with this gorgeous boy and try not to hit on him. This will be fun. _


	3. Chapter 3: Roomies

**Hey guys so 157 views TODAY I UPLOADED MY STORY TODAY! Yea I'm really happy about that! So keep enjoying my story and I'll make more chapters. Please review, pleeeeaaassseee! –A**

**Chapter 3**

_Ok, ok, calm down._ I thought to myself as I walk down the hall with Kurt walking next to me. His phone stated ringing a couple of minutes ago, and now he is talking to someone in French.

"Pas papa vous ne pas besoin a` venir ici a` v`enifier si son s`ecurit`e."(_no papa you don't need to come here to check if it's safe.) _He said looking annoyed.

I couldn't hear the other line, but then he said, "Aimer vous a` papa, bojor."(love you to papa bye). And he hung up the phone.

He looked at me. "Sorry about my dad, he can get a little over protective over me." He said putting his phone in his pocket.

" It's ok, I didn't understand it anyways." I said. I really like his French its cute, I thought.

He laughed as we turned a corridor, "Oh yea sorry I forgot. Wait isn't this my dorm?" he asked pointing at a dorm door.

"Oh yea I guess it is, here let me open it. Maybe your room mate hasn't come yet." I said while putting the key in the lock. What we walked in on was not what we were expecting.

When we walked in I saw Nick ducked behind a bed and throwing a pillow at the boy with blond hair.

"JEFF." Kurt yelled running to the blond-Jeff.

"KURT." He yelled back jumping and hugging him. They were both laughing and looking at each other with joy.

Nick looked up, "Wait what's going on." He looked at the pair.

"Oh sorry Nick this is Kurt. We came here together, and now were roomies!" Jeff said hugging Kurt tighter. I don't know why, but I started getting jealous.

"Well Nick lets go to our dorm, if you guys need us we are right next door. So it is Friday so you don't have to worry about classes. Ok we'll see you at dinner, do you want us to walk you guys to the dining room?" I asked.

Jeff answered, "Yea sure say 6:30?"

Nick finally spoke, "Sure that is ok, WAIT you two should addition the warblers!" he said looking at the two with wide eyes.

They looked confused, "Isn't a warbler a bird?" Kurt asked.

Nick rolled his eyes , "Yes it is a birds name, but it's our glee club, so can you guys sing?"

Kurt and Jeff looked at each other and started sings:

_Don't stop believing_

_Hold onto that feeling _

_Street lights keyboard-_

_Don't stop believing_

_Streetlights keyboard—_

They finished the song laughing, while by me and Nick were watching with our mouths on the floor. We burst into applause.

"Wow, yea you guys are joining Monday." Nick said.

I had to get out of there that was just too darn cute I had to go, "Yea that was great. So we'll see you guys at 6:30, ok?"

Kurt was still smiling from singing, "Yea see you then. Bonjor." He said waving us goodbye, as I closed the door.

_Ok I have a good hour to get Kurt out of my head so I can find something to wear. Ok, ok, I can calm down in time for dinner. God I'm screwed._


	4. Chapter 4: Crushes

**Hey guys thank you for your reviews I am so happy! And to answer the question, yes Nick and Jeff started having a pillow fight. Yea I know childish, but it's Niff so it's fun. There will be Klaine and Niff later so hold on. Review PLEASE! –A**

**Chapter **

When Nick and I got to our dorm, I looked at Nick and said, "You like Jeff don't you?"

Nick looked at me like a deer in head lights, "Wh-what wh-where did you he-hear tha-that?"

_You're an idiot._ I thought, "I'm not blind Nick, it was obvious. And I think he likes you to."

He looked at me like I was crazy, "No, no, no sir, what is obvious is that you like Kurt. You were staring at his ass the whole time." He smirked at me, like he could pin that on me.

" But do you like Jeff?"

"Well do you like Kurt?"

We just stared at each other, "How about we say 'yes' or 'no' at the same time." He said.

"Ok, ok, ok, on 3 . 1..2..3." We said 'yes' at the same time.

"So we both like French boys, and said boys are supposed to be our 'best friends' till the end of the school year." Nick said with a confused look.

_God we really am screwed._ I thought. " Well we can forget about our crushes, because they are here to learn and make friends, not get boyfriends." Nick said with a sigh and flopped on bed.

_~IN THE NEXT ROOM~_

"Do you think he really likes me?" Kurt asked as he paced the room.

Jeff rolled his eyes, "Are you kidding me? He was staring at your ass the whole time. But on a more important note, do you think Nick likes me?"

Kurt smirked at him from the bed, "Why? Do you have a crush?" Kurt sat up on the bed.

Jeff blushed, "Um… maybe, not important what we need to do is fine the right outfits for dinner." He said avoiding me question and walked to his bag.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Fine don't answer me." He said while getting up to find the right outfit.

When they found there clothes Jeff was in a nice army green button down shirt, with blue jeans.

Kurt was in a very tight red shirt with a black bow tie, and very tight (very, very tight) black skinny jeans.

"When lets get this show on the road." Jeff said opening the door to fine Blaine and Nick waiting for them.


	5. Chapter 5: Sebastian Smyth

**Hey guys so, so sorry I haven't written in a while a lot of crap has go down in my life, so just bear with me. Please. Oh and I am trying to make the chapters longer for you guys so, yeah. Oh and REVIEW PLEASEEEEEEEEE! Ok love you guys! –A**

**Chapter 5 .**

**Blaine's P.O.V.**

When the door to Kurt and Jeff's room, Blaine was stunned._Kurt looks gorgeous! _Blaine thought. He was in black skinny jeans (that could be painted on)with a tight red shirt and a bow tie. Blaine was just wearing his Dalton uniform, how could he compete with that?

Nick was in his Dalton uniform to, but the look on his face when he saw Jeff's outfit was priceless. He looked like he just slammed into a wall.

Jeff and Kurt looked pleased, "Sooo…." Jeff said, "should we get to dinner." He looked at me and Nick.

"Um, yeah, yeah we should….we should go." I stuttered._ God I'm an idiot! Great job on the stuttering moron! _I thought.

Kurt checked his pockets, "Oh wait I need to get the extra room key. I will be right back." He said turning around and walking in his room. As he walked away I got a great view of his ass. _Damn._

**Kurt's P.O.V.**

On my way to get my room key I could feel Blaine's eyes on my ass. I didn't need to get my extra key, because I had the first key in my pocket I just wanted to show Blaine my ass. Hey I wore these pants for a reason.

When I walked back to the hall way I noticed Nick making goo goo eyes at Jeff. Wow he could at least tried to hide that he liked Jeff.

I walked out, "So to the cafeteria then." I said to them, and all eyes snapped to me.

Nick looked at me, finally out of his trance, "Yeah let's get going."

The walk to too the dinner was silent. When we got to the dinner I noticed there were a lot of boys here.

**Blaine's P.O.V.**

"Ok you guys go find a table and we will get dinner." I said to Kurt and Jeff.

"No problem." Jeff said sending a wink to Nick, making Nick blush.

On our way to the food line, I noticed Sebastian Smyth watching Kurt's ass as him and Jeff found a table.

_No! Sebastian cant like Kurt, I like Kurt. And Sebastian will only use Kurt for sex._

I walked straight to Sebastian leaving Nick behind.

Sebastian looked at me, "Hey your foreign exchange student is hot as hell, is he single?"

Yep just like Sebastian to just blurt it out like that.

"I don't know if he has a boyfriend, but if he does or if he doesn't he is not available." I stated.

He just smirked at me, "And why is that?"

_DAMIT! I haven't thought this through. _

"He..he just isn't ok!"

He leaned closer to me, "Is it because you have a little crush, because if you do then you will have to ask him out before I do." He said as he walked away towards Kurt and Jeff.

_NO! NO, NO, NO, NO!_

**Kurt's P.O.V.**

"He was so checking out your ass, it was obvious!" Jeff said as we sat down.

I rolled my eyes, "Oh please what was obvious was Nick staring at you." I stated. I mean really how did he not notice?

Jeff looked shocked, "Really? He was? But I thought I had something on my face that is why I thought he was staring at me." He said.

I was about to reply when a tall, handsome, green eyed boy sat down next to me.

I looked at him, noticing he was so close we were pressed thigh to thigh, "Can I help you?"

He smirked at me, "I'm Sebastian Smyth, and who are you gorgeous?"

Jeff sat next to me wide eyed, "Kurt Hummel, and may I ask why you are pressed to my thigh?"

He ignored my question, "Well Kurt I would like to ask you to a date with me on tomorrow?"

I thought for a minute, why not, "Sure I'm free tomorrow."

He smiled standing up, "How about breadstix around 7:00. I'll pick you up at your room." he didn't give me a chance to reply and walked away.

Blaine walked over and looked back at Sebastian's back disappear out the door and looked back at me.

"What the hell was that?"


	6. Chapter 6: Fury

**Hello fellow readers! Sorry for the long delay, but I hope some people still like my story enough to keep reading. Oh and PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASEEEEEE! –A**

**Chapter 6 .**

**Blaine's P.O.V.**

Blaine was _furious,_ to say in the least. How dare Sebastian go and ask Kurt out after he flirted with me for so long, and now he goes after the guy I like! That ass hat!

I finally look at Kurt, after he finished telling me how Sebastian asked him out , "Well did you say yes?"

I sat down right next to him trying not to get in his personal space.

Kurt looked hesitate at first, then shook it off, "Yeah I did."

_Oh no! This can not be happening, I must be having a bad dream or something!_

I stood and left them there, I looked back to notice Nick had been the one to bring the diner since I left.

I couldn't think straight. All I knew was I needed to find Sebastian and yell at him and get him to call off the date. I walked down the hall to the common room, but I couldn't find him there. I searched the campus, but I still couldn't find him there. Finally I went to the last result, Sebastian's room. Which he shared with a boy named Noah. I stomped down the hall to his dorm, when Noah walked out. Noah looked at me and said, "I wouldn't go in there if I were you, Sebastian's being weird. Like a excited over joyed person. Weird?" He mumbled the last part to himself. I got to the door and pounded the door and waited for it to open.

When he finally opened up he had a huge smile on his face, but when he looked at me it faded away real fast.

Then he smirked, "Well, well, well, look at what the cat dragged in. What did the hobbit convention didn't want you? Or did you score out with Hummel, so you came crawling back to me. Well too late for that."

I glared at him, like I would ever like _him! _"No, I would never want to go out with you. You only use guys for sex, why would I want that? Anyway I needed to tell you to cancel your date with Kurt."

He started laughing, "Why? So you can go out with him, because I don't recall you having the balls to ask him out in the first place."

I blushed, " I didn't ask him because he just got here and I didn't want to make him feel pressured into saying yes."

He bent down so we were face to face, "Well we will just have to see how our date ends up, so if you'll excuse me I have plans to make." He said before slamming the door in my face.

_Great now I have to wait to ask Kurt out, because of a royal pain in the ass. _


	7. Author's note

**Ok well I would like to tell you guys that I'm making a new fanfic that involves Hogwarts! I hope that will be fun for everyone who reads this that is a potter head like me.**

**I also needed to ask if you guys think I should finish this story, and if you do how would you like it to turn out? I need to know so if you don't like it I could stop, and if you do like it I can make more. **

**Just wanting to know your opinions, **

**THANK YOU, -A**


	8. Chapter 7: Screwed

**HELLO FELLOW FANFICTION READERS! Thank you for your reviews, and I plan on making this my longest chapter YET! We'll have fun reading! –A**

**Chapter 7**

_The next day_

**Sebastian's P.O.V.**

I into the cafeteria to see Blaine glaring at me from across the room, with Kurt and two other boys next to him. I just chuckled. Blaine is so obvious it's not even funny. As I got my lunch, I noticed Kurt look up at me. I smirked and waved at him. He blushed and waved back. I picked up my food and sauntered up to him.

"Hey sexy," I said as I leaned closer to him.

Blaine, who was sitting next to Kurt as I leaned over him, pushed my arm away so he was between us.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "I have a name you know." I pointed out as he ate his food.

I pretty much just pushed Blaine out of the way, "So, are you ready for our date tonight?" I said ignoring his statement.

I looked up at me, "Yeah I guess so. I have to get to class, see you guys later." He said while packing up his stuff, and getting up and leaving.

I looked at Blaine and smirked, "You should have asked him out when you had the chance."

He glared at me. "I was going to but he just got here, why would I ask him out when he hasn't been here a week yet."

I got bored with his talking and walked away. Besides I needed to get to class.

**Blaine's P.O.V.**

_That bastard! God I HATE that guy!_ I thought as I walked done the hall way. I was so angry that as I walked into my first class-English- I didn't pay attention enough to talk to Nick, who I sat right next to.

Nick leaned over, "Hey Blaine."

"What." I hissed angrily back at him.

He lifted his hands in defense, "Whoa, okay don't talk to Blaine, got it."

I sighed. "No, I'm sorry for snapping. You didn't do anything wrong, it's just Sebastian again."

He nodded, "Ahh, Sebastard did something again you know what I would do-" he got cut off by the teacher beginning her lesson. Well I'm screwed. _What am I supposed to do now?_


End file.
